The Unexpected Saviour
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: On the way home late at night, Kili and Brynn are intercepted my two bullies looking for a fight. They get out of trouble in an unexpected way. One shot. Please read and review! :)


Hello** dear readers! It's been quite awhile since my last story and I'm so dreadfully sorry! I just haven't had any ideas. But ****_finally _****one of my readers sent me an idea! So here it is. **

**For lotR Geek 195! I hope I met your expectations. I tried hard to make it something you would enjoy, do I hope you like it! **

(Kili is 15, Brynn is 10)

Kili slowly walked down the street, clutching the hand of his sleepy little sister. They had had a long day, most of it spent in the sun, and it had drained Brynns seemingly never ending supply of energy. There was no light but that of the moon to walk by. All Kili wanted to do was go to sleep. Soon he would resort the carrying Brynn and that would get them home faster.

A shadow moved along the stack of crates beside them. Kili stiffened but kept walking. He caught a glimpse of another shadow on the other side of the road. Holding Brynns hand tighter, Kili put a hand to the hilt of a dagger in his coat.

The shadows moved to stand in the road, forcing Kili and Brynn to stop.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Kili asked.

"Hello, Kili. Out a bit late, aren't you?"

Kili recognized the voice. Ragen, a professional bully that gave Kili a hard time. The figure standing next to him was most likely Ragens partner in crime, Zim.

"Yes, but now we're going home." Kili answered.

"No, you're not, little elf." Zim answered.

"I'm not an elf." Kili growled.

"A halfbreed then? Works for us. Can't believe your mother would betray your father like that."

Kili resisted every urge to punch the foul creature in the face. He was outnumbered, and he had Brynn. Brynn could take care of herself, but he didn't want to put her in danger.

"Just let us go, and we'll forget this ever happened." Kili offered.

"Give us the girl, and we'll never bother you again. We'd have good fun with her."

"You creep!" Kili said. "You will _never_ lay a hand on my sister. And if you do, I will kill you."

"Oh... Touchy, isn't he, Zim?"

Zim nodded. "Looks like we found the half breeds weakness."

"Enough with the names and insults already. This is childish. Just let us go."

"I don't think so, boy. You're not much of a dwarf, are you? Running from danger."

Brynn, who had stayed quiet through the whole thing, spoke up.

"Your careless and ignorant insults betray your appearance and show your true colors. Only the weak bring down others. Kili is more of a man and more of a dwarf than you will ever be. And how dare you dirty our mothers appearance so. She loved our father more than you could ever imagine. You are filthy minded and blacked hearted boys and I hope someday that you will get punished for it. Let us go now. If you don't, you will wish you had."

Kili had almost forgotten about his sister before her outburst, and now he stood shocked. Her eloquent words flowed so well together. He was surprised that she had been able to make such a good argument that fast, especially while her mind was half asleep.

Ragen and Zim seemed taken back. Kili took the opportunity to push through the pair, who gave little resistance.

"This isn't the end, Kili." Ragen said with little confidence.

Kili noted the fact that he had dropped the use of halfbreed, elf, or boy. It felt good.

"Bree, you are amazing." He said.

"So are you."

"No, I couldn't stitch together words to end the trouble, I just kept it going. They were looking for a fight. I'm glad you stepped in."

"I didn't want to. I didn't want to embarrass you. But it got to be too much and I needed to say something."

"I understand. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing! But... how about you carry me home?" Brynn asked.

"Okay."

Kili picked his little sister off the ground. Brynn wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. It only took a few minutes for her breathing to slow, signaling that she had fallen asleep.

Oh, how he loved holding his sweet little Brynn. Kili dreaded the day when she was too big to carry. He felt a small pang of sadness in his heart. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that in the next few years things would change and that Brynn would be forced to grow up faster than she already was. So Kili reminded himself to hug her a little tighter, hold her a little closer, and kiss her a little longer, incase he didn't get to do it as often.

When they got home Kili put Brynn into her bed and gently lifted the blankets over her. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her for awhile. She was so peaceful. The soft moonlight streaming through her window made her almost glow. At last Kili pulled himself away from his thoughts and went to his own bed, being careful not to wake Fili up.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! If you'd like, you should check out my other one shots and my story with Brynn in them. Please review on this! :)**


End file.
